Saphael & Malec Adventures
by heather.curtis-rich
Summary: Series of one shots about these two couples together, there's isn't enough docs out there for these two together. Any suggestions write in the comments, they are appreciated


**Simon knocked on Magnus's apartment door, a gash in his upper arm and his stomach. He was ambushed by a shadowhunter in the institute, Gregory, Simon thought his name was. Gregory had attacked him with his sereph blade and it didn't seem to be healing. That could've been because of the lack of blood he hasn't been feeding. He hated the way it looked, it always reminded him that it was person's blood.**

 **The door swung upon and Magnus stood there, with all his glamours up."Mag... Please...help me." Simon whimpered and Magnus quickly pulled him in and shut the door with a flourish."Magnus, what happened?" Alec came through to see what was wrong and he saw Simon looking like he was about to pass out, his wounds still bleeding."Alec dear, take Simon to the sofa. We'll need more help with him." Magnus told Alec, who simply nodded and helped Simon to the sofa, where he tried to lay him down gently but it only aggravated Simon's wounds, causing him to cry out in pain.**

 **Alec just let him sit up and lean on Alec whilst Magnus got the correct potions. Alec stroked Simon's hair back as Simon trembled against him."Alec, you're going to have to hold him whilst I cut off his shirt to get to his injuries." Magnus told his boyfriend who nodded and firmly but gently held Simon against him."Shh it'll be ok, you're going to be good as new then we can watch that movie you keep hounding me to watch with you, what was it? Star Trek?" Magnus heard Alec tell Simon, who was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Simon muttered something incoherently and pushed further into Alec.**

 **A while later, Magnus had finished fixing Simon up as much as he could. He glanced up and saw Simon asleep against Alec and he felt a smile form on his face. Alec was there keeping a protective arm around Simon and when he noticed Magnus was done, he stood up, gently laying Simon down as the teen vampire grumbled in his sleep. Magnus put a silencing ward around the sofa so that he and Alec could talk.**

 **"What happened to him?" Alec asked and Magnus shurgged."My guess is a sereph blade. A regular blade couldn't have done this. Do you know of someone who has a vendetta against Simon?" Magnus asked Alec. Alec frowned deeply as he listed off all the shadowhunters in the institute who had the balls to hurt Simon."Gregory." Alec whispered and Magnus looked at hin."Who?" He asked his boyfriend who had told him that Gregory was a transfer from Idris, and he hated all vampires because a certain female vampire killed his wife, and he must've worked out that Camille was Simon's sire. And as revenge he must've wanted to hurt Simon as a way to get to Camille.**

 **Alec grew even more tense and before Magnus could blink, Alec was out the door heading towards the Institute. Magnus sighed and pulled out his phone, dialling Izzy's number."Hi Magnus, What can i do for you?" She asked cheerily."Well lets just say, Simon is hurt and Alex is storming over to the Institute with the purpose of hurting Gregory who hurt Simon." Magnus rushed out amd she thanked him before hanging up, presumably going to stop her brother from doing something reckless.**

 **Magnus dialled another familiar number."Hello papá." Raphael said to him happily down the phone."Hola hijo, I'm sorry but this isn't a social call." Magnus told Raphael, who detected the worry in his papá's voice."What happened?" He asked."Its Simon, he was hurt really badly but I helped him. He's gonna need blood though and I don't think I have enough blood bags to feed him. Raphael, he looks like he hasn't fed in days." Magnus whispered the last part down the line."That idiota, what does he think he's doing?" Raphael asked rhetorically."Have you noticed anything different about him recently? Personality changes?" Magnus asked."He's grown more quiet recently and leaves to go to the Institute, presumably to go on missions. He always comes back with injuries. But that's normal as they heal properly." Raphael tells his dad this information and Magnus curses before opening a portal from here to Raphaels's office.**

 **Raphael stepped out from the portal carrying blood bags. He placed them down on the counter and walked over to Simon who was still sleeping on the sofa."I don't think hes been going on missions Raphael. I think someone's been intentionally hurting him." Magnus whispered. He prays that Alec will get answers from Gregory.**

 **(At the Institute)**

 **Alec slammed the door shut."Get Gregory to meet me in my office. Now!" He shouted to the nearest shadowhunter who quickly nodded. Izzy caught up to him and placed a hand on his arm, hoping to calm Alec down. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves."Alec what happened?" She asked him."Gregory has broken the Accords! He hurt Simon!" He shouted and walked into his office, shutting it in Izzy's face.**

 **Gregory stood there tall and proud. He was a tall, muscular jerk and everyone knew it. He was a good fighter, not as good as Alec, but pretty good. However, he didnt have any other redeeming qualities, he wasnt caring, he was like Jace but wirhout the charm and caring nature. He had no parabatai. And has no friends.**

 **He stood there with a smug grin hoping to be congratulated on his latest achievement. He stopped grinning when he saw Alec glaring at him."What is it?" Gregory asked."You've broken the Accords." Alec stood in a intimidating stance, making himself seem even more taller than the man who was shaking before him."What? No... No I didn't." Gregory stuttered."Cut the lies! I saw the vampire and i had a quickly look at the security camera. You cut him with a sereph blade unprovoked!" Alec shouted at him."He was asking for it!" Gregory shouted at Alec, something in him snapped."He didn't ask for it though! You did it because a vampire killed your wife! Well look around, everyone has lost someone to someone else! But no one goes around targeting innocent Downworlders because of it!" Alec shouted back at him."He could've spoken to you about it before but he didn't! I think he enjoyed it, that little freak!" Gregory immediately went quiet when he saw the thunderous look on Alec's face."Before? How long have you been doing this?" Alec's voice was calm and collected but Gregory knew better."Since I have been here." He shrugged as if he was talking about getting an ice cream without his parents knowledge."You've been doing it for 2 months?!" Alec shouted before dialling a very familiar number.**

 **"Hey darlin, what can I-" Magnus began to talk."Open a portal, from my office to your apartment now." Alec interrputed him. He hung up and almost a minute after, a portal appeared and Alec grabbed Gregory and walked hin through it.**

 **"Who's this Alexander?" Magnus questioned his lover as soon as he came through the portal."Would you care to introduce yourself to them?" Alec talked to the guy."Im Gregory." Those two words made Raphael turn around from where he was next to Simon and charge up to Gregory, pinning him against the wall."So you're the bastardo that did this to my fledgling" Raphael said darkly.**

 **"Now Raphael, let the man go." Magnus calmly ordered Rpahael."But papá, Simon is injured because of him." Raphael told Magnus."I know but Simon needs you right now." Magnus gestured behind him to where Sinon was waking up and Raphael ran over there.**

 **"Alexander, take this guy to the Clave, he broke the Accords and deserves to be punished." Magnus opened the portal and Alec walked through and told the Clave what happened. Alec left Gregory there and Magnus opened a portal for him.**

 **Alec saw Simon crying into Raphael, who was murmuring comforting words in his ear."Simon, he's gone now." Alec told the boy who looked at him with large, tear filled eyes."H-h-how?" Simon aaked."Because of what he did to you, he broke the accords and is now arrested for his crimes." Alec told him, brushing the years away with his thumb. Simon shot over to him and hugged him, nearly knocking him over."Thank you." Alec felt Sinon mutter and he smiled, giving a hug back to him."Well I think this is cause for drinks!" Magnus stated and walked into the kitchen."Shirley come and help me!" He called and Simon walked into the kitchen.**

 **"What do you need help with?" Simon asked."Nothing but I wanted to talk to you." Magnus put the silencing wards up so Raphael and Alec couldn't hear the conversation."What is it?" Simon jumped on the counter."Gregory did this to you before didn't he?" Magnus asked him. Simon froze and that was all Magnus needed to answer his question."Aw Simon, why didn't you say anything?" Magnus wrapped his arms around Simon who accepted the hug."He said, he'll kill me if I did." Simin whispered and Magnus pulled away in shock, anger radiaring from him and he threw a ball of magic at the kitchen door, casung the wards to drop and Alec and Raphael rushing towards them."Whats wrong?" Raphael asked."Gregory threatened Simon which is why Simon didn't come to us before." Alec approached his lover and tried to calm down by hugging him and whisper sweet words into his ear."Simon, is this true?" Raphael asked and Simon quietly nodded.**

 **"Right no one is going out tonight, Papá do you still have that spare room?" Raphael asked."Of course." Magnus scoffed."Ok today we're gomna have a movie night and no one is leaving here until tomorrow." Raphael told them and they all nodded.**

 **An hour later, they were all next to each other on the massive bed in the spare room, Malec(as Simon calls them) on one side, and Simon and Raphael on the other side. They were watching the Star Wars trilogy and were smiling whenever Simon ranted about how stupid whoever designed the Death Star was or other major plot holes there were in the movies.**

 **About half way through the third movie, Magnus noticed that Raphael and Simon were fast asleep, Raphael cuddling Simon from behind and was holding him protectively against him. He noticed thst Alec was yawning as well. With a wave of his hand, the bed was clear of food, the tv was switched off and the covers were covering his sleeping "sons". He and Alec cuddled together and fell asleep watcing over the two vamps who were so obvious in their feelings for each other.  
**


End file.
